1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for conducting gel electrophoresis. In particular, the present invention relates to ultraviolet light transparent apparatuses for holding electrophoresis gels and to methods for using such apparatuses to simply and safely process electrophoresis gels.
2. Background of the Invention
Gel electrophoresis is widely used in the molecular biology and biotechnology fields. Initially all laboratories made their own electrophoresis gels and apparatuses for containing such gels. Subsequently, as such gels became popular they were prefabricated and sold to laboratories in compact and easy to use apparatuses. However, prefabricated electrophoresis gels for are fragile and are subject to drying. Thus, these gels must be handled carefully.
Agarose gels has also been widely used in the molecular biology and biotechnology fields. Typical procedures include preparing the agarose gel, loading samples, running the electrophoresis, staining the samples with fluorescent dyes, and photographing the gels. The use of precast or prefabricated gels eliminates the time required for gel preparation and greatly minimizes potential human contact with highly toxic fluorescent dye stains.
One known electrophoresis gel container for packaging prefabricated electrophoresis gels or to be cast electrophoresis gels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,704, entitled "Electrophoresis Gel Container Assemblies." The device of the '704 patent has a number of drawbacks. For example, it is not transparent to sufficient ultraviolet ("UV") light to illuminate ethidium bromide-stained DNA bands. Therefore, visualization of stained bands of DNA fragments cannot be made with the '704 device while the gel is still within the gel container. With the '704 device, the user is required to remove the gel from the cassette and place the gel directly onto the ultraviolet light source (e.g., transilluminator) for viewing or photography (i.e., photographing to keep a record of the results). In contrast, according to one aspect of the invention discussed below, one can place the entire apparatus with the gel contained therein directly onto a transilluminator for direct viewing or photography.
The '704 device also does not provide an immediate means of handling the gel without user contact with various solutions used in staining and destaining. In contrast, according to another aspect of the present invention as discussed below, handles are provided that allow the user to transfer the gel and container from place to place and from solution to solution without contacting the gel. This aspect of the invention minimizes the likelihood of contamination and prevents the user from contacting dangerous solutions commonly used in staining, e.g., ethidium bromide (a mutagen used in DNA and RNA staining).